Wubbzy's Bilingual Treehouse Laptop
Wubbzy's Bilingual Treehouse Laptop is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''learning laptop made by WinFun. Accessibility and Features By pushing and holding in the yellow button on the front, the laptop can be opened. Inside and around it, the laptop includes the following features: *A red switch that has three power settings: Off, on, and "Music Fun" mode; *Another red switch that has two language settings: "ENG" (English) and "ESP" (Spanish); *A black switch, placed under the laptop, that can change the volume on two settings; *Ten music note-shaped buttons of the numbers 1-10. The odd numbers are colored blue and the even numbers are colored purple; *Five buttons of different colored shapes: An orange circle, a yellow star, a blue hexagon, a red square, and a purple triangle; *A decoration of Wubbzy; *A kickety-kick ball-shaped button with the letters "A", "B" and "C" on it. This is called the "Alphabet Ball"; *A blue arrow button that's pointing left, placed on the left near the Alphabet Ball; and a blue arrow button that's pointing right, placed on the right near the Alphabet Ball; *Three yellow buttons with decals on each of them. One has a flutterfly, one has a "?", and one has a kickety-kick ball; *A blue "ESC" (escape) button; *And each top corner of the laptop's monitor part has a thin wheel. The left one's yellow and the right one's blue. Turning them will change the characters in the same colored nearby windows placed on the monitor part. Functionality When the power switch is set to the "On" setting, part of the show's Opening Theme will play andWubbzy will appear on the digital screen, bouncing. He'll then greet you and tell you to press a shape, a number button, or the Alphabet Ball. Pressing a number button will make Wubbzy say what that number is. Pressing a shape button will make Wubbzy say what that shape is and what it's colored. When you press the Alphabet Ball, Wubbzy will tell you to press the arrow buttons to see and hear the letters of the alphabet. Afterwards, the Alphabet Song will play while on the screen, one letter will appear at a time with the song. The Spanish letter, Ñ, only appears in Spanish mode. After Z, Wubbzy will dance for the rest of the song. Pressing the arrow buttons will make the next or previous letter of the alphabet appear and Wubbzy will say what that letter is. In Spanish mode, Ñ is included. Only the capital letters are used. Rotating the wheels will make the characters shown on the windows appear on the screen with Wubbzy for a few seconds. At the same time, a wacky sound will play; then Wubbzy will say a cheerful phrase, including ''"Wowee!!", "Wacky adventures!", and "Welcome to Wuzzleburg!". The left wheel features Wubbzy, Widget, Buggy, and Tiny the Fleegle; and the right wheel features Daizy, Kooky Kid, Huggy and Walden. When Wubbzy is shown on the window, he'll be closer to the left of the screen and more of him is shown, and only he and the right character are shown. If Wubbzy and Daizy are shown together, more of Daizy is shown. When the power switch is set to "Off", Wubbzy will say goodbye and wants to play again soon while waving, then an abridged version of the end of the Opening Theme will play. Afterwards, the laptop will shut off. When you're idle, Wubbzy will tell you to press a button after every moment for over two minutes. After three minutes of inactivity, the laptop will turn off the same way when flipping the power switch off. With the switch still on the "On" position, pressing any button will turn it back on the same way when flipping on the switch, but flipping the volume switch will not turn it back on or reset the idle process. Games There are three games to play and are represented by the decals on the yellow buttons. Pressing one of them will start that game. The buttons on the laptop that aren't used to play that game will make a Boing'sound and nothing will happen. Pressing the escape button during the game will exit you from the game and Wubbzy will tell you to do the same thing after turning the laptop on. Rotating the monitor's wheels will restart the game after the character screen exits. Flutterfly Catch Wubbzy must catch flutterflies with his net. Pressing the arrow buttons will move Wubbzy left or right anywhere on the bottom half of the screen. Pressing the Alphabet Ball will make him swing his net above him. The flutterflies fly to the left on the screen's top half and above Wubbzy. The net will catch them when they are above between Wubbzy and his net, which he's holding in front of him to the right. There are black and white flutterflies, but nothing is different other than their appearance. There are up to five flutterflies to catch in each round. When the round is over, Wubbzy will tell you how many you've caught. If you've caught all five, Wubbzy will dance and music will play for a moment. There is an infinite number of rounds and the gameplay never changes or gets harder if you keep catching all five flutterflies. Find It The player must help Wubbzy find numbers or shapes. One of the ten numbers or one of the five shapes will appear on the screen, and you have to press that same number or shape button on the laptop. You have three chances to answer correctly. If you're right, Wubbzy will compliment you or say that you're right and he or Daizy will happily appear on the screen. If you answer wrong three times, Wubbzy will tell you what that number or shape is, then you'll get a new one to find. There is an infinite number of them to find and the gameplay never changes or gets harder when you keep answering correctly. When you're idle, Wubbzy will tell you say ''"Find it." after every moment. When he says it a third time, a new number or shape will appear on the screen. Kickety-Kick Ball Wubbzy plays kickety-kick ball by kicking the ball into the goal. Pressing the arrow buttons will move Wubbzy left or right on one of five horizontal grid spaces on the bottom of the screen. Pressing the Alphabet Ball will make him kick the ball when it's in front of him. The goalie Wubbzy goes up against is an anonymous stick figure. The goalie continuously moves left and right in front of the goal. Whenever Wubbzy moves, the goalie will respawn in front of the center of the goal and start moving either left or right. Each round has five waves. In each wave, the ball will be placed in front of each grid space in order, from far left to far right, for Wubbzy to move behind and kick. When you kick the ball into the goal, you'll get a point for that wave. If you kick it at the goalie, he/she will catch it and you won't get the point. The kicked ball will always head into the goal, but the arcs of where it will go is random, making it easier for the goalie to catch in the middle waves. When the round is over, Wubbzy will tell you how many goals you've made. If you made all five, Wubbzy will dance and music will play for a moment. There is an infinite number of rounds and the gameplay never changes or gets harder if you keep making all five goals. Music Fun When the power switch is set from "Off" to "Music Fun", the laptop turns on the same way as on the "On" setting. After Wubbzy greets you, he will say the name of the mode you've set the switch on, then tells you to press a button. In Music Fun mode, the number and shape buttons work differently. Pressing the number buttons will each play a different toned music note, with 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. Pressing the shape buttons will each play a different nursery rhyme. (Their musics are listed under "Music" below). The rest of the laptop features remain the same. Music ''Turning laptop on:' Part of Opening Theme ''Alphabet Ball: Alphabet Song'' Music Fun, orange circle: '''American Patrol ''Music Fun, yellow star: Oh Du Lieber Augustin (Oh, You Dear Augustin)'' ''Music Fun, blue hexagon:' Ten Little Indians Music Fun, red square: '''Oh! Susanna ''Music Fun, purple triangle: Old MacDonald Had a Farm'' ''Games:' Part of Be Happy ''Getting all five points in 'Flutterfly Catch' and 'Kickety-Kick Ball': Short and deeper-toned version of American Patrol'' ''Turning laptop off: Abridged end of Opening Theme'' Trivia/Goofs *Even though Wubbzy will keep telling you to press a button when you're idle after pressing a shape or number button, he won't say anything after pressing the arrow buttons which show the letters. *The Alphabet Song plays the version that ends with the lyrics, "Now I know my ABCs, next time won't you sing with me!", but the letters on the screen follows with the version that ends with "Now we know our ABCs, the best part is you sang with me!". *When the left character wheel shows someone other than Wubbzy and the right wheel shows Kooky Kid, Wubbzy's arm is missing on the screen. *When you press the escape button while something is playing on the screen other then the games or after what Wubbzy says after turning on the laptop, the screen will stay frozen on that frame until you press something else or wait until Wubbzy tells you to press a button. **Alongside, Wubbzy will say "Wow, wow, everybody!" before he gives the instructions. Category:Learning Laptops Category:Toys Category:Merchandise Category:2004 Category:Nick Jr. Toys Category:Noggin Toys Category:Nickelodeon Toys